It's really LDS Lunar Dragon Song:Oh, 4!
by Fighter McKnight
Summary: Jian x Flora, Gaby x Titus, Lucia x Peres, Peres x Gaby, Flora xRufus, and Rufus x Lucia. I was bored. R&R. I suck at summaries.Sweatdrop. Swaring.Chap 2, up!
1. Lucia's Q&A

Jian, you do, don't you?  
"Jian? Do you love me?" Out of the blue. Like everything Lucia says. "Uhhh...I...It...Well...Uhh...What was the question again?" Oh, shit. That always happens. "Jian, you do, don't you? I heard what you said at The Cathedral Of Althena"  
"That was a while ago...What's that?" I picked up an ordinary rock. "Jian, it's a rock. Answer my question." She looked cross. "But it's a 7653 MISTAKE rock that Althena accidently messed up on, it's quite rare." My lie didn't work, o'course.  
I suck at lying. "Jian, Althena didn't make mistakes, and I should know. YOU are avoiding my question." She was gonna' kill me, I knew it. "Gotta' fly. SONOUR QUA!" A huge rock hand formed and held Lucia tight while I ran for my life. She was screaming words I don't want to mention. Then I meet Flora. "Hey, Flora! How are you doing?" "Great.  
What are you running from?" "Lucia. Remember, I went that way." I pointed to a forest full of weird sounds, "I need to hide here, okay? You do the fake-out." So I sat and waited. 40 minutes later, I got out of the bushes, only to see Lucia round the corner, so I hid again. "I'm going to strangle him..." I heard her mutter, "Oh, hi Flora! How are you doing"  
She acted so damn cheerful, you couldn't tell she was ever angry. "Where'd Jian get to? I need to ask him something"  
"He went that way." Flora looked absolutely sincere, no trace of a lie. A short time after Lucia ran off, I came out of hiding. "Thanks, Flora." And with that I went on to Healriz. I THINK I love Lucia, maybe. I hope.

What'd you think? FIRST LDS FIC EVER! SO COOL!  
Fighter McKnight, signing off. 


	2. OhShit

Secrets revealed!  
(OOC:I'm using paragraphs now! I think.) Jian was finally in Healriz. He needed to take a Gad's Express job, but there was only one left.  
"I'll take that one." Jian said, pointing to the little piece of wood with the listed jobs. "Sorry, already reserved. Take a break, and a hike, you need to build those muscles, kid." I was mad then. "Like you could beat Gideon, alone"  
"Gideon, eh? The Vile Tribe were weaklings, kid. If you have some weird past, then just get."

As I left, I heard him say,"Humans." He snickered. "Urrr, INFERN ALDA!" The entire shop caught fire. I was stunned. My rage took over, not exactly DragonMaster-like. The Beastman escaped, but the Healriz guardians were chasing me. "SONOUR QUA!" A rocky fist rose from the ground and hit the ground. The force was so intense, the very surface of the silver star was warping! I ran as fast as I could, and found a human-run airship-port. "One ship, Vile Remains."

As the ship arrived, it left. I was finally safe. I climbed down towards the Underground Tunnel, and found a gate there. "Hello!" I shouted into the silent tunnel. Then, Lucia crawled out of a shortcut. "Lucia? What are you doing here"  
I asked, puzzled. "Visiting friends. Oh, you never ANSWERED MY QUESTION!" She hated me already. Lucia was really angry lately. "What question?" I asked, hoping it would work. "Just get in you oaf. Say any spell-name, just don't cast it"  
"Sonour Qua." Then the huge metal gate opened slowly, revealing a wider tunnel than expected. I soon saw the main room, with Flora, Gaby, Rufus, Titus, and Peres. "Hey, guys." I said cheerfully. Silence. Then Peres spoke, "Ya'know, that question Lucia asked you was kind'a funny, in contrast to your response." I felt very small. "Oh, that.Heh-heh. " They looked strongly disturbed. "Jian, how could you be like that, after what you said at The Cathedral Of Althena!" Flora looked like she wanted to kill me. I turned bright red. "I...Uh...It...Well, I don't...Know the answer so I was purposely avoiding the question!" I finally got it out. I felt better. Then it was Gaby's turn. "Jian, you said you loved her, no matter what." I was really stressed out. "Things have changed, just...Let me sleep." I ran towards the bunks where I slept a long time ago, and instintaneously fell asleep.

That night, I woke up early. "Flora? Why are you up so early?" "Why are you?" "I couldn't sleep. I can't stop thinking about...Uh, Lucia." Shit! I almost said Flora. Too close. "Well, why were you like that? With that simple question"  
"She would've killed me if I had said the answer." "Is it no?" "Well, yes. My true answer is no." Flora seemed worried. "Jian, you should just tell her, you'll feel better. Trust me, we girls may act like we will react in hostility, but we can let things go very easily. Trust me, Jian. " "Yeah." We looked at each other for awhile, and our lips touched. We broke away fast. "Holy shit, what'd I just do?" We exclaimed simultaneously. Rufus stirred. "What are you two lovebirds talking about at this hour?" "I don't know what you're talking about, Rufe." "Not LOVEBIRDS, lovebirds, you know what I mean." Flora always knows what to say.

What'cha' think? Everyone realizes I'm the ONLY person to ever do an LDS fic, right? I like that honor. R&R.  
Fighter McKnight, signing off. 


End file.
